Warriors Reverse Life 2-Continued!
by Paddingfoot
Summary: This is my continuation of the Warriors Reverse Life 2 fanfiction series! This is a series about the three in middle school, dealing with an overprotective mother, and all the drama school has to offer! *more info inside*


**A/N: Hello, This is my continuation, on the "Warriors Reverse Life 2". This will take off exactly where it took off on the original. To recap, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw, just got more freedom from their parents, Squirrelflight, and Brambleclaw. I will try to stay on the same writing style as Pouncy157, but add my own flair in as well. I really hope you enjoy my continuation of this story. This chapter will focus on Jaypaw, and his hopes, and dreams, of what he and Willowpaw might become. Sorry if this is a bit short. I promise they will be a lot longer in the future, but think of this as a sort of demo, two what it will be like. Enjoy!**

The kids were over joyed! They all ran to their rooms, with grins as wide as the ocean. But Jaypaw, Jaypaw was the happiest of all. He always thought of Willowpaw as just a friend, but since that shocking change in rules, Jaypaw finally felt something for Willowpaw, something deep from his heart, he couldn't pin point it, but he had a strange feeling, it was something along the lines of love.

It was about 10:00 pm, and the house was still up (with the exception of Squirrelflight, and Brambleclaw, who were beat from there "Conversation"), and fully awake. Jaypaw, was on the Xbox, hoping playing a game would make him tired. He had been playing for about twenty minutes, until, of all people, bumblekit walked into his room, stuffed bear in hands, with a sad look on his face.

"Jaypaw, I can't sleep." Sniffed Bumblekit; Teary eyed, and sad.

Jaypaw was taken back a bit. _Why would Bumblekit still be up at Ten-twenty at night?_ He thought to himself. Finally, Jaypaw spoke. "Can't you just ask Hollypaw, or Lionpaw?"

"Jaypaw, I tried asking them, but Hollypaw said to ask you, and Lionpaw just told me to go away." He pouted. He crossed his arms, waiting for Jaypaw's response.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Jaypaw asked reluctantly.

"I want you to read me a story!" Said Bumblekit. He was bouncing up and down at the foot of Jaypaw's bed.

Jaypaw groaned. "Didn't Mom tell you a story before bed?" He was really not in the mood anymore to tell Bumblekit a story.

Bumblekit pouted again. "She read one to Featherkit, but skipped right over me and fell asleep."

This was not what Jaypaw wanted to hear. He was about to refuse, but looked back at his brother, he was sad, pouting, and looking like he was going to explode in to tears soon. Jaypaw, decided it was best if he just did what he wanted.

"Fine." Said Jaypaw reluctantly, and walked to Bumblekit, and Featherkit's room to pick out a book. He was quite, making sure to not wake up Featherkit. When he grabbed the book, and walked back to his room, where Bumblekit was sitting. On his bed, with his stuffed bear, sucking his thumb.

"Well I grabbed the first book I could get, so you'll have to be happy with what you get." Said Jaypaw. With a yawn, he looked down at the book he grabbed. He had grabbed a fairy tale, the tale of Sleeping Beauty.

Bumblekit looked at the book with a horrified look on his face. "You're not gonna read that to me, are you? That's for girls!"

Jaypaw wasn't in the mood to argue. "Fine, you can just go to bed without a story." Jaypaw got up, and started to walk away to Featherkit, and Bumblekits room.

"No, no, I'm sorry Jaypaw! I can't sleep without one!" Bumblekit pleaded, now realizing his mistake.

"That's better, now were to begin…" Jaypaw said skimming the book for where to start.

Jaypaw cleared his throat, and started to read. "Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess, named Aurora. She was loved, and cared for by all. But one day, an evil witch named maleficent, put a curse on the beautiful princess, a curse that would make her die on her sixteenth birthday.

Jaypaw took a break to yawn, he was quite tired. He picked up the book again, and continued on with the story.

"But Aurora had her fairy god mothers. They saved her, putting her into a deep sleep, instead of death, but the only way to awake Aurora, was a kiss, a kiss by the beloved Prince Phillip." Jaypaw was going to continue, but he was interrupted by Bumblekit.

"Blecch! Can't you skip the yucky stuff Jaypaw?" Asked Bumblekit. He had his tongue out, and was putting his hands on his stomach.

"Will you just shut up, and listen to the story!" Yelled Jaypaw, but quickly lowered his voice, realizing that he might wake his parents.

After that, Bumblekit decided it was best to keep quite.

"Now, before I was so rudely interrupted, I was telling the story of sleeping beauty. Shall I continue?" Asked Jaypaw, looking at Bumblekit. Bumblekit just nodded.

"Now where was I, ah, here?" Jaypaw cleared his throat, and continued once more. "But the evil Maleficent, kidnapped Prince Phillip, and imprisoned him." Jaypaw gave a dramatic pause. "Prince Phillip thought he would never see Aurora again, but thanks to the fairy Godmothers, he was freed. They defeated the evil Maleficent, and brought Prince Phillip to his beloved Aurora. When he finally found were the Princess slept, he went over, bent down, and gave her a kiss. After Princess Aurora awoke from her slumber, her and Prince Phillip got married, and lived happily ever after."

When Jaypaw had finished he saw his little brother sleeping on his bed. Jaypaw sighed, and picked up Bumblekit. He tip-toed down the hallway to Bumblekit, and featherkit's room. He placed him in his bed, putting the covers over him, and walking back to his room.

As Jaypaw walked down the hall, he couldn't shake a feeling from the back of his head. _How come this story keeps reminding me of Willowpaw?_ He thought. When Jaypaw went back in to his room, he shut off his lights and climbed into bed, realizing how tired he actually was.

Even though Jaypaw was tired, he just couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Willowpaw. He kept thinking about what he and Willowpaw could become. He played out different scenarios in his head, some on the plot of Sleeping Beauty, and some completely random. He kept thinking, and thinking, until finally, he fell asleep. Even in his dreams, all he could think about was Willowpaw.

Jaypaw's alarm went off at the usual time of 6:30. As he awoke, he noticed something. He was very sweaty, and felt his hands shaking. Jaypaw was nervous, today was the day. The day he would talk to Willowpaw again.

 _Stop acting so nervous!_ He kept telling himself. _But what if she won't talk to you again?_ He got even more nervous, at the thought of not talking to Willowpaw again.

Maybe, just maybe, they could become something more.

 **I hope you enjoyed! And I hope you stay tuned in for the upcoming chapter! Will Jaypaw be successful with Willowpaw? Find out next chapter! Thank you! Moonshine out!**


End file.
